Taking turns, One Direction
by YaoiMonster33
Summary: A One Direction yaoi. 1st person. Young Ethan Fisher is plunged into an unknown amount of happiness, bliss and sexual pleasure when he meets a group of 5 teenage boys one day in MacDonald's and when the boys see they can't share young Ethan... All hell breaks loose. Story about hate, revenge, sorrow, love, friendship, dark secrets and shocking truths. Review and I'll love you!
1. Chapter 1: Up All Night

I sat at the table in MacDonald's, sighing quietly to myself. People passed me by, not glancing at me, nor acknowledging my existence at all. I took the strawberry milkshake in my right hand, lightly wrapping my lips around the tip of the straw and sucking, the sweet liquid sliding through the plastic tube and between my lips. The taste always made me smile... That sweet zing that I always got when the creamy milkshake landed on my tongue.

I always sat alone, ever since childhood. Was it something genetic? My parents seem to like solace... I decided not to think about it and just drink my milkshake. I glanced across to the other side of the fast food 'restaurant' and sighed, why was there no one at least decently attractive in here? There never was, really. There weren't any attractive people in Burntwood at all. They're either geeky gorms or monstrous mongs. How I wish for the simple life. Hunks begging on my every whim, life handed to me on a silver platter. Why can't life be like that? Oh, shit – I spilt my milkshake. Guess I need to get a napkin. So I stood up and collected my trash, shoving it in the bin as I passed it. I stopped at the napkin holder and pulled out a few, before making my way back over to my seat and frowning as it had been stolen by some older kids. I grumbled to myself, my fucking bag is under that table...

And so I walked over to them and looked down, "Uhm... C-Could you please m-move...? My bag is under the table..." I whimpered. One of the boys looked at me, his curly brown locks hanging over his face, slightly covering his emerald-green eyes. He smiled, "Well, go under and get it then." He chuckled at me. I flinched, "G-Go under...?" I asked. Another of the lads looked at me, he had short, blonde hair that didn't go very far, his eyes were a tranquil ocean blue and his skin was the same tone as the green-eyed boy. He eyed me up and grunted, "What, are you deaf? Yes, go under the table." He snapped at me. I was a little taken aback by this, they were so attractive... Yet so vile. But I had no choice – I knelt down and crawled under the table, fishing for my bag. I could see it, but I had to go a little further to reach it... Almost there... "Hey! Dude, watch where you're putting your hands!" A voice called from above. I flinched and looked up through the gap; I could see a tanned boy, with light brown hair that was swept across his face. His eyes were a piercing blue and he was a trifle more muscular than the others. He smiled at me, "Well, don't you look slutty from here." He sniggered at me.

I blushed, "Wh-What d'you mean...?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. He smiled at me, "You know what I mean, kid. You're in between my legs." He chuckled, the other lads chuckling also. My face turned an even brighter shade of red, I was shaking. I looked away and grabbed my bag, turning to crawl out from under the table. But as I was crawling, one of the lads who wore light-beige chinos raised his legs and blocked my exit, "Tut tut!" I heard him smirk, "You know what we want from you." Another one whispered to me from above. I froze, they couldn't mean... That? In public? They can't be serious! I gulped, "Y-You mean... B-Blow- " I was stopped by a dark chuckle, "Bingo, kid." One of them told me, "Take your pick, whose it gonna be?" Another chuckled. I bit my bottom lip and considered my options. Give them blowjobs and get it over with, or refuse and risk the shit being beaten out of me. I think I'll take option one, thanks. So, I crawled over to the muscular, tanned one and positioned myself correctly.

He looked down and smiled, "Looks like it's me, boys." He smiled, looking at his friends. I could hear some grumbles of defeat from above, did they want me to suck them off? Meh, would make sense... They are teenage men after all. But teenage _gay _men? Wasn't expecting that. I looked up at him, blushing, "My name is Aiden by the way." He smiled, "So you can mumble it while you stroke me hard." He smirked seductively. I knew we were going to caught, gut feeling. But I had to continue. I slid my hands across his thighs and slotted my fingers between the buttons of his blue chinos, pulling them undone individually. Once they were all undone, I pulled apart the gap, widening it so I had access to the next layer; underwear. I could already see a bulge growing in the tight, black boxers. Lord knows I wanted this, hell – Needed it. But I couldn't... No, I just couldn't.

I glanced up at Aiden, "I-I'm sorry..." I winced, backing away and sliding up in between Aiden and the blonde. Aiden stared at me, "Why'd ya stop?" He asked blankly. I frowned and looked down, "Sorry, Aiden. But I'm not a whore. I only do stuff like that with boyfriends." I explained, looking down. I felt so filthy, I almost gave someone I hardly knew a blowjob! In public, no less! I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was the blonde, "Nice work kiddo. Finally, a guy who gets it." He smiled. I flinched, what did they mean...? "See, we travel around and do stuff like this to see if people will actually give us blowjobs. You're the only person who had ever backed out. And we respect you for that." He smiled. I was so confused. They do this on a regular basis? Sickos... Then I felt a hand on my other shoulder, this time it was Aiden, "Guess it's time to introduce ourselves. I'm Aiden Tomlinson. That's Jack Horan." He smiled, pointing to the blonde, who waved at me and smiled, "That's Luke Styles." He pointed at the one with curly hair, who winked at me, "That's Terry Malik." He pointed at the half-cast across the table from me, "And that's Joe Payne." He pointed to the faintly tanned lad across from him, "And you are?" He asked, looking at me. I looked down and blushed, "M-My name...? It's Ethan... Ethan Fisher." I pouted.

Terry chuckled, "Nice name, almost as pretty as your face." He smiled at me. I frowned, for a bunch of freaks, they sure were full of compliments. I looked down at the table and smiled a little, "Thanks for cleaning up that spilt milkshake, by the way..." I sighed. Jack patted my back, "No problem, Ethan. Joe always carries tissue with him..." He smirked teasingly. Joe pouted, "Hey! You guys carry them too!" He wailed, trying to hold back laughter. Luke laughed, "Jack, you bitch." He chuckled.

Jack rolled his eyes, before all attention was turned to me in the blink of an eye, "So, you got a boyfriend?" Luke asked. I shook my head in embarrassment, "N-No... Still single." I sighed, looking up at them all, "Why'd you ask?" I tilted my head. Luke chuckled, "No particular reason. But one more question – Do you go to Chase Terrace Technology College?" He asked. I looked directly at him and my mouth opened slightly, "U-Uhm... Yes..." I bit my bottom lip, looking around frantically.

Joe smiled, "Well, so do we!" He prompted, leaning on the table. My eyes widened, "R-Really...?" I asked. They all nodded, I was amazed. They all went to my school! I shuffled around, smiling at them all, "So, Ethan." Jack turned to face me, "Fancy going out to get a, oh, I dunno... A coffee? Or something?" He asked me, blushing faintly. I was blushing also, "U-Uhm... S-Sure. I'd love to..." I smiled. I could see the expressions of despair on the other lads' faces as I agreed to go on a date with Jack. He seemed like a nice guy at first, but as his deep blue eyes stared into my ice-blue eyes... There were sparks. I'd only been on one or two dates beforehand, so I was still a bit of a rookie. But nevertheless, I agreed to meet Jack that night in the town centre.

Later that night, I sat in my bedroom, sending Facebook friend requests to each of them. I was still a little shell shocked by the fact they all wanted to go on a date with me... I glanced at my outfit options. I had the choice of a black and red chequered t-shirt with gray-blue jeans and a pair of black converse, or a mint green t-shirt with a large white heart printed on it along with some dark beige chinos and a pair of baby-pink vans. I looked at them both carefully – Before choosing the first outfit. I got changed, showered and dressed into the new clothes and picked up my hairbrush, running it through the strands of my velvet cherry-red hair, straightening it for a smooth shine. I looked in the mirror and sighed, "Okay... Jack seems like a nice guy... Let's do this." I told myself reassuringly as I headed downstairs, "Mom! I'm going out." I called into the living room. I heard a faint, "Okay dear!" as I opened the front door and headed outside, locking it behind me as it closed.

I walked down the street and to the town centre, glancing at people as they passed. They stared at my attire, with a sort of expression that said, "Where's he going? Seems a bit dressed up." To me. The town centre wasn't that far from here, so I didn't have much of a walk. When I reached the town centre, I could see Jack sat on a bench, texting someone on his phone. I walked over to him and sighed a little, "H-Hi Jack..." I whispered. He looked up, "Oh, hey Eth- " He stopped and did a double take, gazing at me like I was some sort of £1,000,000 cheque. I blushed, brushing my hair out of my face. He stood up, still gazing at me, "Y-You look... Amazing..." He stammered, his face turning a little red. He wore a purple jacket with a white shirt underneath, a pair of washed Voi jeans and a pair of white canvas shoes. His hair was the same as earlier, but he still looked pretty attractive. I blushed at his comment, "Th-Thanks... You look good too." I smiled. He smiled also, looking around, "So... D'you wanna get somethin' to eat? Like a pizza? Or a Chinese?" He asked. I shook my head, "No thanks... I ate before I left." I smiled a little, "But you're welcome to get something to eat." I told him. Jack chuckled, "Thanks kid, but how about we just go somewhere." He smiled, motioning for me to follow him. I didn't even consider thinking about it. I just followed him – Followed him to the lake. Jack smiled, "Amazing, isn't it? C'mon, I know a little secluded spot." He assured me, leading me into the shrubbery and onto a tiny, quiet beach. We were surrounded by trees and bushes, so no one could see us from around the border. He took my hand and we sat down, "So... Tell me a bit about yourself." He smiled at me. I looked down, "Oh-Okay... Well, I'm not much of a socialist; I don't really do big events... I love fashion and sewing, my favourite colours are pink and black, and I love foreign food. I've had the average upbringing, parents split at seven though. I didn't care for it, didn't bother me in the slightest... My school life has been shit, to say the least – But then... I met you and your friends. If I knew such nice, attractive gay guys were in my school, my life would be so much better." I smiled. Jack was already blushing, "W-Wow... Uhm... Jeez, I-I dunno what to say..." He stammered, lying down and staring up at the stars, "You gonna join me?" He asked, glancing at me. I nodded and lay down beside him, looking up at the stars. They were stunning, each one shining bright in the sky. Jack sighed dreamily, "This has been a great night so far, Ethan..." He smiled, looking at me. I looked at him and nodded, "Y-Yeah... It has been lovely..." I smiled. Jack looked away, biting his bottom lip, "Ethan... I-I think... I think I really like you." He stammered. My eyes widened, looking into his eyes, "I-I like you too, Jack..." I whispered, eyes fixed on his face. He flinched, staring at me, "L-Let me kiss you..." He whimpered, before sliding his arms over my shoulders and pulling me closer gently, his lips pressing against mine. I closed my eyes, as did he and I draped one leg over his waist, our lips brushing as he caressed my back, I held his face, my mouth opening slightly to let our breath mix in the 2 inch gap between our lips. His breath was fresh and minty, mine was warm and sweet. He pressed his lips against mine once more, his tongue wriggling through the gap and into my mouth, stroking my own tongue, our saliva trailing about my mouth. We lay there French kissing for at least ten minutes, before Jack pulled away and got on his knees, unzipping his jacket and pulling it off. He pulled me up and we kissed some more, pulling off our t-shirts on the beach. We threw them aside and continued to kiss. I ran my hands down his toned abs, my hands rippling along his six-pack. He murmured something incoherent as I felt his torso. We felt around each other's bodies on the sand, kissing passionately. I moved my mouth away and threw my head back, moaning quietly in pleasure as he trailed kisses down my neck and chest, nibbling my nipple lightly. I bit my bottom lip and bought his face back up, kissing him with a fiery passion. Then it was my turn – I lowered myself down, unzipping his Voi jeans and pulling them to his thighs, pulling down his underwear and letting his dick pop out. It was a decent length, about seven inch at least. It slapped me on the cheek as it escaped from his prison. Jack groaned in ecstasy, "Mmm... Holy sh- Ethan..." He groaned, running his fingers through my hair. I blushed furiously, staring at the beast with hungry eyes. What do I do? Suck it? Or sit on it... I'll go with suck on it. I leaned forwards and wrapped my lips around the tip; I could feel Jack shiver with a pleasure-filled sensation. I ran my hands down his back, like he did to me. I slid down halfway, bouncing back up to the tip and sliding down further, repeating the bounce, going a little further with each rebound. Jack was squirming with ecstasy by now, his lips trembling, his entire body shivering. He wasn't going to last long... I continued to move my head, taking in his dick's succulent flavour, it's size was decent, but it's girth was tremendous. I could barely fit my mouth around it, let alone take it all in. Jack groaned and gripped my hair, holding tightly as he thrust one last time, his entire body squirming, a shiver running down my spine as his dick shook violently, a scream of ecstasy and pleasure echoing across the lake. As Jack attempted to catch his breath, a thick glob of cum was fired down my throat, causing me to gag a little. Then a second glob was fired, sticking to the back of my throat. Niall's face was as red as mine, he was panting as I moved away from his girthy dick, bringing me up and kissing me passionately. His creamy cum was washed around our mouths, causing a taste sensation. He smiled at me as our lips parted, "Fuck, Ethan... That was incredible." He smiled, pecking me on the lips and holding me. I pecked his cheek and smiled, "I do try, Jack... I do try." I giggled. We lay back down on the sand and he put his arm around me, while I snuggled up to him and nuzzled his ribs. We lay there for hours, just talking. We were still talking when the sun slowly rose over the lake, an orange light spilling across the landscape. Jack kissed me passionately, "Ethan Fisher, we must do this again sometime." He chuckled. I literally squealed and hugged him tightly, "Of course, Jack! We'll discuss it later." I laughed, kissing him. Jack smiled, "Thanks babe... C'mon, I think the others'll be awake now." He prompted as we both stood up and headed off the beach.

**Author's notes:  
I would like to thank a reviewer for informing me of a few things. Edited and checked, I hope there's nothing else wrong with it... R&R is very much loved!**


	2. Chapter 2: What Makes you Beautiful

Me and Jack sat down on the sofa in Luke's house, smiling. Luke walked in with two cans of Carlsberg beer and a can of pepsi max. He handed the Pepsi to me and one of the Carlsberg to Jack. I glanced at them both and put my finger under the ringpull, pulling and opening the can, a soft hiss echoing as the icy steam poured out of the gap. Jack and Luke did the same with their beers and began drinking. I smiled at the both of them and sipped my drink, "So... How was your date you two?" Luke asked, smiling. I looked to Jack and then back to Luke, "We went to the beach... And lay down on the sand in the moonlight... It was really romantic." I sighed dreamily, remembering that fateful night. Jack chuckled, "That's not the only thing we did..." He smirked, putting and arm around me. Luke tilted his head, "You're telling me... You kissed?" He asked. Jack nodded, "More than that. We kissed, snogged, felt each other up and he gave me... Oral." He smiled darkly. I looked down, why did I feel so ashamed? It was like a lightbulb just shattered in my heart when he said that sentence. I instantly put on a smile, as I knew Luke had seen my worried expression. Luke smiled to himself, "Moving swiftly on; Jack, did you hear? Terry got us a gig in Munchies tomorrow." He smiled delightedly. I could feel the rays of sunshine as Jack beamed with excitement, "Yes! Finally!" He laughed with anticipation. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, smiling ecstatically, "You'll come and watch, right?" He asked, looking into my eyes, "...Right?" His smile fading a little. I looked away and then looked back, "Yes, Jack. I'll come and watch." I grinned, glancing down at my lap. He shouted with glee and kissed me, "Thank you..." He sighed thankfully as our lips parted. Luke chuckled, "You two would make such a cute couple... I'm surprised you're not together." He said bluntly. Jack looked down, "I guess... But we wanna try a few mores dates first." He confirmed. I nodded, I'm glad he thinks that way.  
I glanced at the clock, "I best go home... It's noon." I sighed, standing up, "Thanks for the Pepsi, Luke. And thank you for an amazing night out, Jack." I smiled at him, pecking him on the lips and heading to the door, "See you both soon!" I called to them as I closed the door and headed out into the street, walking down through the mist, sighing as I remembered... 'It' and thinking to myself, considering my options on what to do for my next move. Go on another date with Jack? Or go and meet Aiden? Or Terry? Maybe even Joe... Or Luke. He seems pretty cool; maybe him...

The following morning, I sat up in bed. I'd been lectured by my parents about, 'Boys only want one things and they'll ditch you once they've had it' and how 'Never trust a teenage boy, they'll never be faithful'. What bullshit, I mean... Seriously, I don't care. I looked around my room, it was plastered with Nicki Minaj merchandise, Nicki Minaj posters, Nicki Minaj everything. Some call me obsessed, I call me devoted. I glanced at the clock, seven-thirty am. Methinks it's time for a morning jog. I got out of bed and showered, getting dressed into a pair of Next jogging bottoms, a grey tanktop from T. and some red and black trainers. I bid my parents farewell and stepped outside, taking in the crisp, morning air. I looked around the street; it was a fairly nice morning. The air was misty and mild, not too cold, not too warm. Perfect jogging weather. I was about halfway around the block when I looked down and caught a glimpse of someone else's shoes in front of me. I looked up, but not before crashing into the stranger. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around, the misty air covered most of the ground, but it didn't stop me from screaming as I found myself face to face with Luke Styles. I squirmed about in an attempt to get off of the older male, but it soon came to my attention that my shoulders were clamped down my his hands. I looked at him, my face flushed red with embarrassment; "Hello, Ethan... Fancy meeting you here." He smirked, stroking down my arms to my elbows and then back up to my shoulders, massaging my collarbone with his thumb. I moaned quietly under my breath, "Lu-Luke... Please... We're in p-public..." I winced, running my fingers through his soft, curled hair. It was so soft, like a pillow... So soft...  
Luke chuckled, "Oh, so you'll give Jack a blowjob on a public beach, but you won't let me seduce you in a misty street? Spoil sport..." He grinned, drawing a circle on my cheek with his thumb. I sighed a little, "Th-That's different... Please... Let me go..." I whimpered, trying to break free. But his grip was vicelike. He leaned in an pecked my lips, "C'mon, sweet lips... Have some fun..." He purred, before kissing me again, with a deep and violent passion, stronger than Jack's force. My body heated up drastically, Luke has a lot more passion in his kiss than Jack, more feel... More love. I slowly closed my eyes, holding the kiss. I slid my hands over Luke's shoulders as we lay on the concrete, sparks igniting around the street. I parted and looked into his green eyes, "Luke... Why're you doing this..." I sighed, our noses brushing. He looked away and then back into my eyes, "Because you deserve better than Jack. Jack can't satisfy the way I can... Can't you at least give me a chance? Please..." He whispered. I puckered my lips, looking around, then back at Luke; "I'll give you chance, Luke. You seem like a really nice guy." I smiled, dusting myself as I stood up, helping him up. He kissed me once again and took my hand, "C'mon, the gig starts soon." He told me, leading through the misty streets to the town center.

I stood at the ATM machine outside the bank, withdrawing £10 to buy something from the cafe while the guys performed. I looked around the town center. There weren't very many people around at all, just the odd morning shopper. I sighed and looked down, was I doing the right thing...? Luke? Or Jack... And what about Terry, Joe and Aiden? Surely they'll want a shot at me too. Eurgh, I'll confront it when I get to it. I headed over to the Munchie's cafe and opened the door, only to be greeted by the sound of... Singing?

"_You're insecure. Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the do-oo-or._" The voice sang. I flinched as I closed the door. Whoever was singing was correct. All eyes had turned to me as I walked through the door. I glanced over to the stage to see the boys, they were singing! Shit... I was late. Jack stepped forwards, looking directly at me, "_Don't need make-up. To cover up. Be'in the way that'cha are is enou-ou-ough!_" He sang. His voice was dreamy, smooth and sweet, stuck out quite a bit. Then Luke stepped further forwards, the rest of the group singing in sync with him as they watched me closely, "_Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but yo-ou._" They can in perfect sync, before Luke jumped off stage, "_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flick your hair gets us overwhelmed! But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell! You don't kno-o-ow! You don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what we can see! You'd understand why we want you so desperately! Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe - You don't kno-o-ow! You don't know you're beautifu-u-ul! That's what makes you beautiful!_" They all sang, before Jack pushed past Luke and stood right in front of me, singing in my face, "_Baby, you light up MY world like nobody else, the way that you flick your hair gets ME overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell..._" He sang solo, but he was stopped as the rest of the group gathered around me, "_You don't kno-o-ow! You don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I can see! You'd understand why I want you so desperately! Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe - You don't kno-o-ow! You don't know you're beautifu-u-ul! THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!_" They finished, all kneeling down on one knee around me as they finished. The crowd erupted with cheers and screams of delight, I clapped and smiled at them, "Very nicely done, boys... You were great." I smiled. Luke and Jack both pushed each other as they battled for my attention, "R-Really? Thanks Ethan!" Jack grunted, pushing Luke his hardest, "Yeah, thanks Ethan!" Luke smiled, before pushing Jack out of the way successfully. Jack fell to the floor with a thud, only to be helped up by Joe and Terry, who dusted him off and looked to Luke. Luke shrugged and turned to face them, "C'mon guys; let's have a celebratory drink with our sexy, little fan here." He smiled. I blushed, "Y-You guys think I'm sexy...?" I asked. Aiden linked his arms around my waist, "Of course we do, sweetie. We think you're beautiful." He smirked, looking down at me. I flinched, looking up at him, "But... I'm not beautiful..." I sighed, looking down. Terry lightly pinched my chin, lifting up my head to face him, "That's what makes you beautiful, kid." He smiled, before pecking me on the cheek and standing upright.

Why did they all fight for my attention? We've sorted out the fact they all think I'm beautiful, but... Is there something deeper than that?

Do they each have a crush on me?!

Later that night, I sat on some grass at the local park, looking up at the stars. I'd said goodbye to Terry, Aiden, Jack, Luke and Joe hours ago, why did I miss them so? I lay back, I need a think... I closed my eyes, snapping them open at the sound of Luke's voice, "Hey gorgeous." He smiled, lying beside me. I looked to him and my mouth flew ajar, "L-Luke...? Wh-What're you doing here?" I asked. He held my face, kissing me passionately, "I couldn't wait... I'm sorry. But you're... Just too goddamn irrisistable." He sighed, before kissing me again, a bittersweet passion flowing between us. I held the kiss, stroking his face gently, "You're so sweet, Luke..." I sighed as our lips parted. I sat up, as did he. He ran his fingers through my hair, kissing my passionately still. He pushed me back, pinning me to the grass as our tongues danced around each other's mouths. The sparks flew, our eyes were closed and we felt each other's bodies, touching and squeezing everything we could. I'd never felt an emotion like this before, there was a small fire inside of me... But it wasn't a burning passion. Was something missing? Nevertheless, I continued to snog Luke, messing with his hair as he squeezed my ass, playing with my body. I moaned into his mouth, pushing him upright and standing up, never breaking the kiss. We continued to kiss, taking off his jacket. I reached my hands into his shirt, playing with his six-pack. My hand rippled down his abs, I smiled as he moaned to my touch, rubbing his crotch as I felt his studly body. Luke wasn't much to look at, but damn did he deliver when you took his shirt off!I crouched down, licking his toned abs as he pulled off his shirt. I glanced down at the growing bulge in his underwear, he wanted it bad. Real bad. I slid my hand in past the waistline, into his jeans and wrapped it around his meatmonster. His head slowly fell back, a low groan of pleasure slipping from between his lips. I looked up at him, "I-I could give you a blowjob, right here... Right now if you wanted me to..." I purred, stroking his dick slowly. He looked down at me, his expression was already extreme bliss. I smiled at him, "You want it? Or are you already close..." I teased, pulling down his jeans and underwear, his dick popping out. It was longer than Jack's, but thinner. I flicked the tip with my tongue and stroked it, looking up at Luke, "Ethan... Can't... Hold it! Gonna - Cum!" He grunted, before shooting a creamy stream of cum at my face. Luke was panting as he held my head, I looked up, my face drenched in a goopy white liquid. I was in my hair, my eye and everywhere else on my face. I licked some of it off from around my mouth, "Explosive load, Luke..." I giggled, milking his dick dry. Luke looked down at me and winked, "I think we might wanna clean you up... Can't have your parents seeing you like this." He chuckled, before helping me up, kissing me passionately and leading me back to his house. From there on, we stayed up all night, watching movies, eating snacks and chilling out... Also, making out. I definately need to go out with these guys more often!

Author's notes:**  
**I'm sorry if the yaoi creeps any of my readers out. I'm still getting used to the fact I have to change the names of them all... Stressful stuff. Anyway, R&R is much loved and I hope you keep on reading! AU REVOIR!****

Disclaimer: I do not own the song. One Direction owns full rights to the song.


	3. Chapter 3: Taken

Back to school. Ugh... I hate school. The amount of exams we have to take this term is ridiculous. I walked into my new Textiles class and sighed. Sky and Dianna were in my group, that's something good already. As my eyes spied the room, I recognised faces from previous terms, but when my eyes lingered on that one, unfamiliar person, my heart soared. It was Aiden! Shock overtook my body, causing me to slowly shuffle to an available seat instead of walking. Aiden glanced across at me and his eyes widened, a bright smile stretching across his face.

I returned the smile, but it faded as he gathered his stuff and moved over to the seat beside me, "I didn't expect to see you here..." He smiled at me as Miss Terrace walked in the room. Miss Terrace was a stout woman, fairly rounded, wrinkles were all over her face.  
Her hair was frizzy and very 80's style. She clasped her hands together as she examined the class, "Alright class! Welcome to the year 12 Textiles course. I'm Carly Terrace, and I will be your teacher through this two-year course. Any questions?" She asked. No one raised their hand. "Excellent. Right, as you've all taken this course, I assume you all have innate skill with textiles. So, for your first project, I would like each of you to design a pair of trousers or a skirt for someone in the class. Molly, you're with Yasmin. Sky, you're with Tina. Dianna, you're with Ginny. Ethan, you're with Aiden. Everyone sorted? Good. Off you go!" She smiled, putting a few diagrams on the board and sitting at her desk.

My heart was pounding, "S-So... Aiden." I stammered, looking to him, "I'll get the fabric, you can get us some equipment." I smiled weakly, before standing up and heading off to collect some fabrics. I grabbed some denim and a roll of cotton. I walked back over to mine and Aiden's desk, sitting beside him and laying out the fabric, "Okay, so... I'll make a pair for you. Then you make a pair for me." I explained, unravelling the measuring tape that Aiden had collected and knelt down while he stood up. Aiden smirked as he looked down at me, "This brings back memories..." He chuckled darkly. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, "Shush. I've been through enough these past few days." I grumbled, pressing the tape measure against his legs and wrote down the length, then shuffling over to the other leg and measuring that.

He sniggered, "What, Jack and Luke giving you hell already?" He asked, running his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him, "Th-They told you...?" I stammered. He nodded, "Didn't spare any detail either." He smirked, grunting as he stretched his arms, "Don't stretch!" I scolded, folding my arms, "You'll fuck up the measurements..." I sighed, standing up. Aiden smiled, "Sorry, boss." He said, sitting back down. I rolled my eyes, beginning to cut out the template for the denim trousers.

Later that day, I was walking home with Terry. "So, Ethan. I heard you're making some jeans for Aiden." He smiled, slowly trying to slide his arm around me. I shrugged him off and smiled, "Yes... I'm getting along with him really well." I giggled, thinking back to the fun we had in that lesson. Terry flinched, "So, how is yours and Aiden's relationship?" He asked, his tone becoming slowly serious. I looked down, "I... I think he really likes me." I smiled dreamily.  
Terry rolled his eyes, "Likes you, please Ethan, that's demented! This is why you never should have spoke to him! Dude, this whole romance that you've invented just proves, you're too naive to be around him..." He grumbled, stopping and glaring at me, "Why would he like you, c'mon now really!" He snapped, grabbing the collar of my school uniform, "Look at you! You think that he's impressed!" He said, messing up my hair, "Life can be scary! Come with Terry... I can make your dre-" I stamped my foot down, cutting him off mid-sentence, "No!" I shouted, glaring at him. He stepped back, "No? Oh... I see how it is..." He smirked, putting his hands on his hips and growling, "Ethan knows best, Ethan's so mature now! Such a clever grown up kid." He snarled, patting me on the head and smirking, "So Ethan knows best? Fine, if you're so sure now! Go ahead and get with him!" He shouted, circling me, his gestures showing nothing but anger, "You can't keep him here, don't let him deceive you! Give 'it' to him watch, you'll see! Trust me, Ethan." He growled, clicking his fingers, "That's how fast he'll leave you. I won't say I told you so - No! Cause Ethan knows best! So if he likes you so much, go and put him to the test! If he's lying, don't come crying! I gave you a chance!" He roared, before stopping in front of me and staring a hole in my head.

I whimpered, my lips trembling, "T-Terry..." I winced, before covering my face with my hands and sobbing, flinching as a voice called from behind, "Terry... That was too far." The voice shouted. I span around, my tearful eyes widening at the sight of Aiden, face red with hate, "You're having a go at him for thinking I like him?" He snapped, storming towards us. Terry shrugged, "I'm simply implying that I think he can do better." He rolled his eyes, turning away. Aiden grabbed him by the shoulders, "What is your problem?!" He shouted, spinning him around to face him, "First you tell everyone what happened between Ethan, Jack and Luke, then you begin writing a song directed at Ethan and now, you're having a go at him! Terry, you are absolutely INSANE." He boomed, only to get pushed back by Terry, "But you don't like him! I like him. Joe, Luke and Jack like him, but you don't!" He shouted back. I was already backing away in fear and shock. Aiden grabbed him by the arm and dragged him in, "You don't know shit, Terry..." He whispered menacingly. Terry gave him an evil stare, "Fucktard..." He growled, before Aiden threw his fist into Terry's right cheek. He flew back in shock, leaving Aiden fuming, ready to throw a second punch. I whimpered, before running in a fit of tears, leaving the pair to fight or work it out.

I kept on running, before closing my eyes. My world was spinning, my head was aching. My brain killed, before I began to feel something warm slowly wrap around me, a large, beating object pressing against my body. I opened one eye, looking around. I could see a red shirt before my eyes. I opened my other eye and looked up, and my mouth unhinged slightly as I realised who I was being held by, "Why, hello..." Jack smiled, stroking my head. My eyes were red from my tears, my face contorted from fear, "J-Jack...?" I asked, wincing. He kissed my forehead, "Shush... Calm... Breathe, Ethan..." He sighed soothingly, combing his fingers through my hair. I looked up into his eyes, "Th-Thank you..." I whispered, nuzzling his neck. He held me, placing his chin on my shoulder, "I'd never leave you in your time of need, Ethan... You're too important to me." He smiled, leaning my head back. We looked into each other's eyes, our gazes locked. Our lips moved closer, our breath mixing, our noses brushing. Jack smiled, "I love you, Ethan Fisher." He smiled, before grasping my shoulders and kissing me. Our mouths were open within seconds of the kiss beginning. Our tongues stroked and caressed each other, saliva trailing across our mouths. Our eyes were closed, quiet moans of ecstasy flowing from one mouth to another. He placed a hand on my cheek, the other sliding around my waist to squeeze my asscheeks. I wrapped a hand around the back of his head, my other hand stroking his chest. When our lips finally parted, we gasped for air, "J-Jack..." I whispered, biting his bottom lip. He kissed my cheek, "Please... Please, be my boyfriend." He insisted, looking into my eyes. My eyes widened and I was speechless, until I threw my arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips, "Yes, Jack. Yes... I will be your boyfriend." I giggled, not letting go. He slid his arms around my waist, kissing me passionately.

And that was when my life turned upside down.


	4. Chapter 4: Tell me a Lie

"And that's how we got together." Jack explained. I nodded and smiled, our fingers intertwined under the table. Terry and Joe just stared at us, "So, you got him first..." Joe sighed, looking down and refusing to glance back up. Terry's right eye had a large bruise underneath it, his cheek swollen from where Aiden had cracked him one. I examined it carefully from my seat, "Are you sure you'll be okay, Terry?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty. He nodded, "Yeah, but thanks for the care." He smiled, leaning back in his chair. Jack had his arm around me, rubbing my shoulder. Joe smiled as the waitress bought our coffees, "Cheers babe... Well, I'm... H-Happy for you." He forced a smile, choking on his words a little. I picked up my coffee and sipped, "Well, thanks..." I smiled, resting my head on Jack's shoulder. He rested his head on my head and turned a little, kissing my head softly.

Terry looked away and gulped down his coffee, while Joe just looked at his lap and his coffee sat on the table, a small cloud of steam rising. I broke from Jack and stood up, "Alright everyone... I've got a girly meet-up in about ten minutes. I gotta get going." I smiled, pecking Jack on the lips and heading out the door, waving to the boys.

The next day at school, I was standing with the boys in the English and Media corridor of our highschool. Jack had his arm around me, "And then I said, 'That's not a hat! That's a pile of junk you've sewn together and placed on your head!'" He laughed. Terry chuckled, "Jack, you're still as bitchy as ever." He smiled. Luke and Joe nodded, smirking to themselves. Aiden yawned, "Anyone else got a story? A good one, perhaps?" He grumbled. Jack rolled his eyes. Terry coughed, "Well, I was walking into my I.C.T lesson, when suddenly-" He stopped as the most colossal SMACK echoed down the corridor, "And THAT'S for talking to those other boys!" The raging Onyx bellowed to his girlfriend, his hand flying back on rebound. Jade squealed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried, throwing her hands up in surrender. Onyx grabbed her left hand, "You WILL be... What did I say about talkin' to other guys behind my back?!" He shouted, his large hands tightening around Jade's wrist, causing the girl to squeal a little. He pulled her closer, baring his fangs, "Listen, Jade... You know I'm not tha' sorta guy ya wanna mess with." He growled, squeezing her wrist. She wailed in pain but didn't look away from her boyfriend, "You understand, missy?" He scolded. Jade nodded slowly, snivelling as he let go of her wrist.

"Woah-woah-woah." Jack called as he and the group headed over to Onyx and Jade, dragging me with them. The purple-eyed vampire twisted his neck to face us, "Whaddayou want, pixie dicks?" He snapped, shooting a glare at each of us. Joe stepped forwards, "We saw you talkin' to this girl, and thought how inappropriate it was!" He explained, jabbing Onyx in the chest. Jade glanced over at me and I waved at her, slightly crowded by the boys. Onyx turned fully to face us and pushed Joe back, "Yeah? Ya point IS?" He snapped, watching as Jade waved back at me, "What, you know these dweebs, Jade?" He asked. Jade shook her head, "N-No Onyx, sir, master, man... Only him." She stammered, pointing at me. Onyx took one look at me and sneered, "Oh. It's Dweeb-than. Sup, dork." He chuckled, glaring at me. Jack put his arm across my body, "Don't you talk to him like that, you girl-beating twat..." He challenged. Luke pulled Jack back, "Don't go there, man. This guy's muscles are bigger than your face." He pointed out. Jack backed off from Onyx but continued to protect me. Onyx chuckled, "That's what I thought. Now, if I were you, I'd run before I rip ya throats out." He sneered. Terry glared at him, "C'mon guys, let's go." He grumbled, not breaking the glare until we were walking away.

"Who was that jerk, Ethan?" Aiden asked, shuffling closer. Jack shot him a dirty look. I looked down and sighed, "That was Onyx Collett, school bully and self-proclaimed badass." I explained, shuddering at the memory of when he gave me a swirly in year seven. Terry frowned, "And who was the skirt?" He asked. I mumbled something irritatedly at the term, "That was Jade Burns... Onyx's girlfriend and one of my closest friends. She might seem extremely submissive, but that's only to Onyx. To people she dislikes? Watch out." I smiled, resting my head on Jack's shoulder. Aiden shuffled closer to me again, only to get pushed away by Jack as he put an arm around me. Luke coughed, "So, this Onyx guy, does he always treat his girlfriend like that?" He asked. I flinched, "Well, yeah. She does something wrong - Smack. She gets slapped." I sighed, before standing up and stretching, "Well, I'll see you all later. I have Textiles." I sighed. Aiden jumped up, "Wait! I have it too, silly! I'll walk with you." I smiled, "Why, thanks Aiden..." I blushed a little, picking up my bag. Jack grabbed Aiden and pulled him closer, "Touch him, and you're dead." He sneered, letting go and waving us goodbye.

"Alright, class." Miss Terrace smiled, "I'm sure you're all steaming ahead with the trouser project, so I won't keep you any longer. Let's get on!" She finished, watching as we all returned to our work instantly. I collected some gridline paper and began to draw out the measurements I'd collected. Aiden leaned in over me, "You look so intelligent... I find that sexy." He smirked, squeezing my ass a little. I squeaked and shrugged him off, "You heard Jack. Touch me and he'll have your head on a pike." I snapped, continuing to draw up the measurements. Aiden sat down and slouched on the table, "Jeez, Jack sure has sucked the fun out of you... Before you and him were dating, you'd give yourself to any guy who gave you the chance! What happened to you?" He asked, staring at me. I turned my head to face him, "What happened to me? I gained some dignity, Aiden. And maybe you should too." I scolded him. I could see the disheartened look on his face. I felt bad. I sighed and leaned closer to him, "Sorry, Aiden. I'm just really touchy about this stuff now, because I don't want you or the others getting hurt. Jack would beat the living shit out of you." I frowned. Aiden smiled a little, "Thanks, Ethan. That's... That means a lot." He stammered. I looked away to prevent myself blushing and got back to work. Aiden sighed in his chair and leaned back, "So, how are things with Jack anyway?" He asked. I glanced over at him, "What's it to you?" I asked, harshly. Aiden flinched, "I didn't mean it like that... I just meant is the relationship going well." He pouted. I sighed and looked at him, "It's good. Okay? Good." I finished, returning to my work. Aiden looked down, "The Ethan before this was fun... But... I-I still..." He stopped and exhaled deeply. My eyes widened, "Y-You still...?" I asked. Aiden looked away and then directly into my eyes as I turned to face him. His face was sincere and sweet, his blue eyes fixed on my face. His lips trembled and quivered, before he finally said, "I love you." He whispered. I wasn't entirely surprised, he'd been making advances for a while, but I was still pretty shocked, "Then tell me... Tell me I'm the one." I said, not looking away from him. Aiden looked down, he'd fell silent. That was enough of an answer for me, so I just turned back to the fabric and continued to make measurements.

I sat in the coffee shop and stared at my latte, thinking about mine and Aiden's conversation in Textiles earlier. Why couldn't I get his face out of my head? His voice... I kept hearing it. He was the centre of my attention. "Hey, Ethan." A voice said from across the table. My head snapped up to see Terry, who looked quite pleased with himself. This wasn't gonna end well. He leaned on the table and smirked, "You'll never guess what I found..." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes, "What did you find, Terry?" I asked, my voice toneless. He looked around and leaned closer, "It's Jack." He said grimly. I tilted my head, "Jack? What about him?" I asked.  
Terry looked down and smiled to himself, before looking back up at me, "He's cheating on you."

Wait, WHAT?!

**Author's Notes:  
This chappie took me forever to write and plot... But it's done now. R&R are very much appriciated :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Rock Me

I stared at Terry, "What did you just say?" I asked, my voice stern. Terry looked around nervously, before fixing his eyes on me again, "Jack is cheating on you. I saw him with my own eyes." He explained. I shook my head, I was having none of it. "Jack wouldn't cheat." I prompted, anger slowly filling my body. Terry shrugged, "Sorry, Ethan. That's the facts. I saw him down on Chester Grove with Aiden. They hugged and then he kissed him on the cheek." He smirked. A bolt of pain surged through my body. Like someone was stabbing me with a rusty nail in the chest. I couldn't breathe, it was like the world was slowly crumbling beneath me. I felt like I was going to vomit. No - I was actually going to vomit. I stood up and sprinted to the nearest bathroom, charging right through the door and throwing myself into the cubicle and over the toilet, violently retching into the porcelain bowl. The chunky fluid poured out of my mouth, tears streamed from my eyes. It hurt so much, my stomach was flipping like a gymnast, why would Jack do this? I was still coughing up the fluid when I felt a hand on my back, which caught me off-guard. I nearly jumped out of my skin, but I was too busy bringing up my breakfast. The hand began to massage my back, a relaxing movement, a calm circling motion. I glanced back to see who it was. It was Terry. He smiled at me, "Feeling better?" He asked. I shook my head. He sighed and looked into my eyes, "I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Jack is cheating on you with Aiden." He frowned. I looked away, he couldn't be... I needed to confront him about this myself. End it myself if I had to. I wiped my mouth of bile and stood up, flushing the toilet as I brushed past Terry and out of the bathroom, heading straight for the door. I ran as fast as I could to Jack's house, making sure I wasn't being followed by Terry, Luke, Joe nor Aiden.

I knocked on the door, panting. The door was opened by Jack himself, "J-Jack..." I panted. Worry instantly overcame his face and he took me in his arms, "Ethan! Oh my god, what happened?!" He cried. I pushed him away, "S-Someone said... Y-You were cheating..." I gasped for air. His face turned pale, "Wh-Who said that...?" He asked. I stood upright, "Terry. He said you're cheating on me with Aiden." I prompted. He looked down, "Does he have any proof?" He asked, sternly. I folded my arms, "He said you were hugging on Chester Grove, plus you kissed him on the cheek." I explained. Jack frowned, before laughing uncontrollably. I flinched, "Wh-Why are you laughing? I-It isn't funny!" I shouted, stomping my foot down. He wiped a tear from his eye and smiled, "I hugged him because his grandmother died earlier and he was having a tough time! And I didn't kiss him on the cheek, I was whispering in his ear. I didn't want the whole street to hear what I said." He chuckled, calming down. My mind was blown. Had Terry brainwashed me that easily? My head was killing me all of a sudden. Jack laughed again, "You really are a nut sometimes, y'know? I would never cheat on you. You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me." He smiled, linking his arms around my waist and kissing me. I still couldn't understand it. Terry had to have a good reason to attempt a break-up. I mean, I know he likes me, but still! He tried to break me and Jack up! That's gotta have some serious back-up. He broke the kiss slowly and smirked, "Y'know... My parents aren't in... How about we continue this in my bedroom?" He chuckled. I blushed, before nodding slowly, "Pl-Please..." I stammered. A good make-out session was just what I needed to clear my head of this manipulation shit. Jack grinend from ear to ear and took my hand, "Great! C'mon, let's go before anyone see's us." He whispered, before leading me inside and closing the door.

He led me upstairs and into his bedroom. It was quaint. He had a large Grease poster plastered on the wall beside his bed and his duvet and pillow covers were based off the Irish Flag. He let go of my hand and closed the door. I looked around at the decor, it was just as I'd imagined it. He linked his arms around my waist, kissing my neck softly, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this..." He murmured, trailing kisses up my neck, across my chin and onto my lips, where his tongue darted forth to battle with mine. My tongue was moving as if it had a mind of it's own. Passion possessed us both as we walked backwards towards the bed. We span around and he sat down, dragging me into his lap. I pulled off his shirt, throwing it aside as he pulled off my shirt. When our torsos were bare, our hands began to explore each other's bodies, like it was our first time. I won't lie, I'm a virgin. So this was my first time, but I wasn't so sure about Jack... I looked into his eyes, "A-Are we... Are we going to...?" I asked, still slightly shell-shocked. He nodded, a saucy and passionate look on his face. My face turned a faint red, "Th-Then... C-Con-" He put a finger on my lips as he unbuttoned his jeans, "Packets. Underneath my mattress." He smirked. My eyes widened, he'd obviously prepared for this. I raised myself up so he could remove his jeans and then remove mine. Two layers down. One to go. I shuffled back, one leg either side of my boyfriend's torso. I placed a hand on his left shoulder, my other hand sliding down his chest and across his abs, reaching his groin and squeezing it lightly, the hardening beast getting bigger in my hand. Jack groaned softly, begging for his creature to be released. I answered to my master's requests and tugged on his underwear, pulling them far enough down so it popped out. The sight of it made me hard, but I had to stop to consider... Did I really want to do this? Lose my virginity...? It was such a scary thing to think about, let alone say. I looked at it, then at Jack's longing face. I looked away, "Do we honestly want to do this...?" I asked, my most sincere look in my eyes. Jack sighed, "I haven't since the blowjob and I've been avoiding sleep so I don't have wet dreams. I don't mean to sound pushy, but... I'm fucking horny and I can't take it anymore." He said, bluntly. I was quite taken aback, had he seriously been saving himself for me? I bit my bottom lip. I'm on the diving board, but do I want to dive... Oh my god, so many questions racing through my head. It hurts! I felt dizzy, but the sight of Jack's sweet, sweet smile snapped me back into reality. I giggled softly, pulled off my underwear and locked my lips with Jack. He broke the kiss almost instantly, his eyes were filled with hunger and his dick was even hungrier. I blushed a little, I'd never felt so wanted. What was this feeling inside me? I felt so... Attractive. As I looked into Jack's eyes, I could sense the need - the lust even - in his gaze. I smiled seductively and, as a whole new me, dived for the first time.

He lifted me up and placed me down on the bed. He smiled, "Just a sec, babe." He chuckled, fishing around under his mattress and pulling out a packet of condoms. He ripped it open with his teeth and showed it to me, "Latex." He smiled, lying down beside me and pulling it down over his dick. I watched in awe at his dexterity and how fast he had it on. I'd seen men in porn take at least one or two minutes to get on a condom, but Jack had it on in seconds. Isn't that cool? He spread his legs and looked at me, "C'mon then, baby... Let's take a rocket ride, straight through your solar system." He smirked, a very seductive glint in his eyes. Was I gonna resist that offer? Hell no. I sprung on him like a dog in heat, my legs spread as far as I could. Jack appeared to be impressed by my flexibility. I looked at him and he gave me a reassuring nod that said to me, 'Don't worry. It doesn't hurt that much.'. I lowered myself down, the plunge was taken. The tip was slowly pressed into my asshole, I winced a little. Jack placed his hands underneath my thighs, "Am I hurting you? I can stop if you want..." He frowned, concern filling his voice. I shook my head, "N-No... Just some first-time jitters." I smiled a little. He nodded, "Alright. But if it hurts to much, promise me you'll say something. I don't want to tear you apart during our first time..." He smiled a little. I giggled, lowering myself further, "D-Don't worry... I-I can get u-used to it..." I grunted, moaning quietly as the pain was slowly converted into pleasure. As his thrusts and my bounces moved into sync, it was blast off. Jack's rocket was soaring right through my galaxy. Our faces turned red, our moans filling the room. He let go of my thighs and held onto my hips, thrusting harder and harder into me. I felt his dick twitch as we slowly approached his milky way. His balls were just aching to bust, as were mine. Jack's eyes snapped open, "Ahh! Shit! I'm gonna cum... G-Gonna cum!" He shouted, lifting me off his space shuttle and taking away the condom. He grabbed my hair and pulled me closer, "L-Let... Me c-cum... Cum on y-your face..." He moaned, slowly losing control of himself. I had already lost control. Completely on impluse, I lowered my face beside his starship and opened my mouth, ready for blast-off.

_Five... _Jack's face reddened as he threw his head back, his orgasm nearing quickly.  
_Four... _My eyes sparked with anticipation.  
_Three... _His planetoid balls tightened.  
_Two... _He gave an animalistic roar of pleasure.  
_One._

A creamy explosion was fired into the air. It rained down like a storm upon my face, Jack's body and his bed. It was everywhere. I had white splats laced in my hair, blobs sprayed across my body and splattered up and down Jack's torso. I was in creamy heaven. I trailed my tongue across Jack's man-juice, taking in the oh-so sweet flavour which I'd missed so very much. Jack looked down at me, "Babe... That was fucking intense..." He panted, still recovering from that load. I crawled up beside him and flopped my arm over his chest, "You were amazing... If I knew that sex was like that, I would've lost my virginity a long time ago." I smiled a little, kissing his neck. He put an arm around me, "Well, you don't know until ya try. And now you've tried. Did you enjoy it? Y'know, losing your virginity?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I nodded, was that a rhetorical question or something? Of course I fucking enjoyed it. Jack chuckled, "That exhausted you, huh? C'mon, get under the sheets." He smiled, crawling under the sheets and bringing them over me too, "We've had sex... Now, we sleep together." He smiled, wrapping his arms around me and bringing me closer. I smiled and kissed him on the lips, "I love you, Jack." I smiled. Jack kissed me back, "I love you too." He chuckled, kissing me on the forehead and closing his eyes. I followed suit and closed my eyes, slowly drifting away into a peaceful slumber. I was in a cloudy heaven. Jack, I think he's the one. He's perfect. That blonde hair... Those blue eyes and that milky skin... I was in love.

Poisonous, intoxicating love.


	6. Chapter 6: Change My Mind

"So you guys had SEX?!" Natasha gasped, spooning a blob of mustard onto her chicken breast. Natasha Evans was one of my closest friends. Stylish, bitchy and open to any kind of relationship, she was always the one to go to for boy _or _girl advice. She had flowing, vibrant ginger hair down to her Triple-E breasts and emerald-green eyes. At dinner that night, she wore a one-piece red dress with a pair of red John Galliano heels. Bella frowned, "I still think you guys are taking it a little fast." She sighed. Bella Shaw was another of my closest friends, but different to Natasha. She was sensible, refined but all about being loud. I always turned to her when I needed help. She had thick black hair to her shoulders and ocean-blue eyes, she wore a black dress with flounces below the waist, beginning with a gold strap. She had a large, gold rose in her hair and on her feet were a pair of black heels. "I agree with Bella, you've been with him for, what... a week and you think he's the one?" Hannah frowned, nodding in agreement with Bella. Hannah Williams was Natasha's opposite, she hated talk of sex and hardly swore. She enjoyed the arts, music and such. She already had a job as a part-time flute teacher. She had loose, blonde hair and amber-hazel eyes with full, rouged lips. She wore a royal-blue evening gown with some navy-blue heels with black straps. I stabbed my fork into the smoked salmon, "Girls, girls. Me and Jack had sex, yes! And it was special. We had fun doing it and... Y'know... It felt, right." I smiled, placing the chunk of salmon in my mouth and chewing, taking in the flavour. Hannah shook her head, "No! It can't have been special! It's only been one week and he's already..." She looked around nervously. Natasha lowered her wine, "Fucked him?" She added. Hannah nodded and took a sip from her Cola, "Exactly!" She cried, cutting a slice of her steak and placing it in her mouth. Natasha chuckled, "Oh, honey. I've been with guys for a day and they fuck me straight away." She smirked, eating some mustard-coated chicken. Bella rolled her eyes, "But that's you. Little Miss lost-her-virginity at thirteen." She grumbled, "This is Ethan we're talking about. The guy who Tiffany and Rebecca placed bets upon about his lose the v's age!" She exclaimed, shovelling a glob of Pasta Bake into her mouth.

There we were, three sixteen-year olds and one seventeen-year old, sat at Natasha's dinner table in her parents' town house. Bella smiled, "Natasha, where did you hire your chef? He's brilliant!" She giggled, wiping excess sauce from around her lips. Natasha took another sip from her wine, "My parents hired him after he quit his last job at Ruben's, that fancy restaraunt downtown?" She explained, taking another chunk from her chicken. Bella nodded, "Ah, I see. I thought the way the pepper blended with the basil was familiar." She said, collecting some more of her dinner and piling it into her mouth. Hannah gawped at her, "You've been able to afford to go to Ruben's?" She asked, slightly shocked. Bella nodded, "I once dated a guy named Frankie Neal. His parents own that chain of convinence stores... I think they're called Mapletree?" She stopped to think. Hannah raised her glass, "Ah, you mean Oaktree. Yeah, I shop there a lot. Sure is a popular chain." She smiled. Bella swallowed her food, "Anyways, yes. Since his parents own Oaktree, he had enough cash to buy me a car. He didn't, I dumped him before he could. But while we were dating, he took me to Ruben's once or twice." She explained, eating more pasta bake. Natasha looked to her, "Why'd you dump him if he was so rich?" She asked, bewildered. We all turned to Bella, who wiped her mouth once more, "He had this thing... Where when he got too excited sexually, he'd begin talking." She said, bluntly. Hannah tilted her head, "I don't see why that's a problem... I see communication as a good thing. If he wanted to talk instead of having sex, maybe he just wanted you to know him better." She smiled, always the optimistic one. Bella shook her head, "No-no. You misunderstand me. He'd begin talking dirty. Ridiculously dirty and eventually cum from all the fantasies." She frowned, shuddering at the memories. Me and Natasha giggled to ourselves, while Hannah was too busy eating to get the thought out of her head. Natasha turned her attention to me, "But, Ethan honey... You can't honestly believe Jack is the one." She frowned. I sighed, "I know he isn't, but I feel like he is. There's something _there_. Something I've never felt with a guy before." I smiled a little, eating more salmon. Natasha rolled her eyes and ate more chicken, "I'm telling you, something will go wrong with him and you'll be destroyed." She said, swallowing her food.

The next day, I was stood in the Humanities with Bella and Aiden. Aiden still wasn't afraid of making moves on me, just like Terry and Luke. Joe, he was a little quiet right now. Which was strange. Bella was giving us both quite the lecture on guys, "Never have sex on the first date, golden rule. Another golden rule, don't ask them to be your boyfriend instantly. It makes you look desperate." She finished, sipping more of her chocolate milkshake. Aiden frowned, "Bella, honey... Might wanna lay of the chocomilch?" He suggested. She let out a small cry of anger as she drank more of it, "NEVER!" She shouted, hoarding it further away. Aiden rolled his eyes, "Sure. Drink your life away." He sighed, turning to me, "So, you and Jack had sex." He murmured bluntly, his eyes steely. I nodded, "Yes. Yes we did, have a problem with that?" I asked. Aiden shook his head, "Nah, I've always wanted to be friends with a slut." He snapped, before walking away. I was gobsmacked. Why was Aiden so bitchy all of a sudden? I had to think, so I turned to Bella. "Do you think I've done something wrong, sleeping with Jack?" I asked. Bella finally took her mouth away from the milkshake, "Yes. And I think you've really hurt Aiden." She sighed. I looked down, I knew she was right, but I refused to believe it. She sighed and looked down, "You need to think, Ethan. Are you truly happy with Jack? Does the relationship between the pair of you fit? And most importantly, are you not afraid to share your relationship with the world?" She asked, before stepping closer to begin her next lecture, "Guys are just like clothes. And the label 'friend' is just like a price tag. Never remove it until you're sure it fits." She said, heading off to her next lesson.

As I lay beside Jack that night, I couldn't get Bella's words out of my head. Did Jack fit? And if so, was it the right choice removing the label... I didn't know. I snuggled closer to my boyfriend, thinking about what people would say. "Can't sleep?" Jack asked, combing his fingers through my hair. I whimpered and curled up against him, "Y-Yeah..." I sighed, still thinking. Jack scooted out of bed, "Well, if we're not sleeping, I may as well give you this now." He smiled, pulling a bag from the back of the wardrobe. My eyes widened in anticipation. He reached into the bag, and pulled out a Nicki Minaj vest top. I squeed, "Oh, Jack! That's the shirt I wanted!" I squealed, leaping out of bed and throwing my arms around him. He smiled and put his arms around me, "Heh, I know. That's why I got it. I know how badly you wanted it, so I had to." He smiled, kissing me on the lips. I kissed him back, "I'm so happy... Thank you, Jack." I smiled, folding it up and placing it on the dresser, "C'mon, let's go to bed." Jack chuckled, picking me up and throwing me on the bed.  
That night, Jack gave me the most intense orgasm I've ever experienced.

The next day, Jack had gone to his football game. I was stood in my walk-in wardrobe, trying on the shirt that Jack had bought me. It was a girl's shirt, loose fitting and very revealing. The label was digging into my back. I sighed and looked at myself, I'd never felt more like a girl. But then I thought... If I was willing to remove the label from me and Jack, not caring what anyone thought. Then I should be able to remove the label from this shirt and wear it around. And so I did it. I pulled out that label and threw it in the trash, ready to take on the world in the vest-shirt.

And as I headed off to watch Jack and the boys play football, I realised; There comes a time in everyone's life, where we have to decide whether or not we feel comfortable enough to remove the label of our past life, and try out the new one. And my time had come. I'd removed my label as the lonely, gay and single virgin and try out life as a confident, popular, openly gay and taken adult. And I can't wait for my girlfriends to take the same steps I have, because they feel wonderful.


End file.
